


Feelings

by CinnamonRoll



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Fluff, I Love You, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Smut, kabedon, sex implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: zhengting has feeling to xukun. but he decide to stop loving him. (PLOT TWIST) AHAHAHAHA
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi, Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung, Lin Yanjun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Kudos: 7





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> i have exam next week.. but i am lazy and distracted. enjoy

Feelings. All the Yuehua boys know that Zhengting had feelings to Xukun and Zhengting never lie on that.

“You are killing yourself, ge. When even you start liking this man?” Chengcheng speak up in their room.

“Zheng-ge. Xukun is dating Ziyi. Do you realize what are you doing?” Justin add up.

Zhengting stay silent. Letting out a sigh. “I don’t know. I messed up. Its ok, I can fix this.”

Chengcheng from lying on the bed, sitting straight “How you gonna fixed this? Go to him and say: _hi I like you the most. Be my boyfriend breakup with Ziyi, okay?_ Like that? You are ridicules sometimes.” Chengcheng shrugs, back to lying position.

Zhengting let out semi scream sigh, “Oh my god! Can’t you guys not adding more stress to me! I have no idea too.”

“I think the best way is you should start ignoring him, like completely ignore him. But can you do that? We not going to let you stress all alone. Just take care of your feeling first rather than taking care his feelings about you.” Justin pats Zhengting backs.

“Sometimes I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I am stupid because I have feeling for that man.” Zhengting mumbles in Justin’s shoulders.

“Right. Let’s go sleep. Tomorrow when you wake up, please be our Zhu Zhengting back. I don’t want tonight Zhengting to exist tomorrow morning.” Justin stand up and laid on his bed.

Zhengting know he should stop staring at that man. He should stop grinding his body to that man. He should stop smiling every time Xukun open his mouth to talk. He should just stop pinning over him all the time. Zhengting know, tomorrow he gonna be a new Zhengting who will able to forget his feeling to Xukun.

The next day, everything seem so lively. The smell of food from the kitchen, and a normal morning rushing and also, “Good morning everyone. Let’s have some breakfast.” Zhangjing voice from the kitchen. Slowly the kids gather at the kitchen table. Ziyi and Xukun already at the kitchen, pouring some food on their plate followed by others. And Zhengting is the last one to take place, “Good morning. Sorry I’m late” Zhengting let out the biggest smile, and giggles. Everyone looking at him with some confused face, “Is anything happy happened to you just now? Why suddenly you so cheerful?” Zhangjing ask with curiosity.

“Well, let’s just eat happily and I’m so hungry. Xiaogui past me the fried eggs.” Zhengting smile. The breakfast is cheerful, and everyone is confused with Zhengting attitude.

They are moving out from the house separately into three cars. Usually Zhengting will follow Xukun, every time. But for somehow today, “Nongnong change with me I want to be with Justin and Chengcheng.” Zhengting ask to switch, which Nongnong only agree without any question. Until Nongnong ride Xukun and Ziyi car.

“Nongnong, shouldn’t you with Chengcheng and Justin?” Xukun ask abruptly.

“I don’t know Zheng- ge ask to swap. I just say yes.” Nongnong sit down and close the door. Xukun look at Ziyi suspiciously, “First he over happy this morning, second he switches car. What you think, Ziyi?” Ziyi look at Xukun. Pause about 5 second before answer, “I don’t know bro. Just ask him later. Don’t worry so much. You think negatively again.” Xukun wonders alone on the way to their destination.

To Xukun he totally distracted all the time seeing the fairy laughing, nudging Yanjun and Xiaogui. Zhengting is always like that, cheerful happily but today the vibes is different. Xukun keep looking at Zhengting until, “Bro, it’s too obvious. Go talk to him in person. Keep staring at him won’t solve the problem.” Ziyi sit beside Xukun pass him the water bottle. Xukun open the water bottle, “I don’t know. Come on let’s play a round.” They both play battleground with Xukun always lose. Next Chengcheng join the team. From two to three, and four spilt into two teams.

“Chengcheng you asshole. Go go go go.. kill them” Justin scream as usual.

Zhengting is not a fan of games, even though Justin and Chengcheng always drag Zhengting to play every time. Zhengting prefer search information or gossiping with Zhangjing and Yanjun. So, there he is sitting opposite them with Yanjun. “Zhangjing? Where is he?” Zhengting look at Yanjun with his big eyes.

“That shorty, he go... I also don’t know where, but he drags Nongnong and Xiaogui.”

“Ohh... Yanjun lets do something don’t we... I’m so bored” Zhengting basically snuggling is body to Yanjun. Surprisingly Yanjun does not push him away, instead Yanjun pull Zhengting over resting his arm on the other guy shoulder.

“What you want? Tell me, I will make your dream come true.” Yanjun basically smirk when he is talking, showing the dimples. To Zhengting he is comfortable with Yanjun like this, so he basically pokes the dimples. Like literally poking _nonstop_. “Hey stop it. Zhengting, stop it” Yanjun grab the slender man finger, lightly not to hurt him.

“Ahh Yanjun my finger... Jun- stop... hiihii” Yanjun push Zhengting down the sofa and start tickling the other guy. Zhengting squealing like a hamster when Yanjun suddenly tickling him down.

“Jun- ahh stop- Jun..” the nonstop squealing and laughing gain the others opposite team attention.

Ziyi stop looking at the phone and look at Zhengting and Yanjun. So does Xukun and Justin.

“What the hell Justtteeen, you should backup – me. Wow! That is purely flirting.” Chengcheng agape by what he is looking right now. Indeed, Yanjun is handsome, plus the hair and makeup the way Yanjun can kill anyone with a wink, but right now Yanjun basically on top Zhengting like he going to fucking kiss the man underneath him right now. 

“I though Yanjun with Zhangjing.” Chengcheng blurt out

“No. They are label mate. Plus, Yanjun is single. Wow” Justin mouth widening. The current situation, Yanjun basically kabedon Zhengting on the sofa, not allowed the man to escaped while Zhengting is fascinating with Yanjun face. Yanjun let go Zhengting right wrist and stroke Zhengting fringe away, leaning closer, closer, closer-

“Lin Yanjun” Xukun let out a stern voice. Walk to their direction and pulls Yanjun up. No, he basically throws Yanjun away from Zhengting. Zhengting stunned, he didn’t move or say anything, still lying on the sofa. Yanjun glare at Xukun as Xukun do the same to Yanjun.

“Hell Xukun. Whats wrong leader?” Yanjun snort at his word. While Xukun is still staring at him like a killer. Zhengting stand from his position and hold Xukun wrist.

“Uhmm Kun, Yanjun just playing. Don’t mad at him.” Zhengting tugs Xukun hands slowly. Xukun make contacts with Zhengting, “and you like that? You like it so much he is doing that thing to you?” Xukun snaps his hand off Zhengting. Zhengting basically wants to cry. Zhengting stand up facing Xukun immediately.

“Whats wrong with you? Clearly we are just playing around.” Zhengting voice starting to grow louder. Xukun paused a bit, surprised by the later words.

“By the way. If you want to fight, fight with me. I won’t let you hurt someone I love.” Yanjun now stand up looking at Xukun. Succeed gain a glare from Xukun and Zhengting.

“Yanjun. What are you talking about?” Zhengting is confused right now.

“Doesn’t it clear that I don’t want to be friend with you, Zhengting. I even dare to kiss you right now in front of everyone and most importantly this man- Yanjun pointed at Xukun, he just fucking jealous I can hold you like that. Said now, Xukun what you want the most in this world?”

“LIN YANJUN STOP IT” Zhengting start to protest.

“Said it Xukun! Said it in front of everyone what you want the most in this world!” Yanjun is not stepping back, eyes still locked at Xukun. Anger. Meanwhile Xukun chest can be seen up and down, breathing to hard.

“I WANT THIS GUY FOREVER IN MY LIFE! Don’t you dare fucking touch him YANJUN!” Xukun tooks Zhengting hand pull him to hide him behind his back, like protecting Zhengting completely from Yanjun vision. Stand in pride ready to fight with Yanjun.

“Then promise one thing. If you ever let go his hand, make him cry again because of you, I swear in front of everyone here I will take Zhengting far away from you.” Yanjun walk out from the scene. Not giving any single glance back to rest of the people in the room.

Zhengting gain back his sanity, “Kun. You don’t have to do it if you don’t mean it, its ok. I’m fine.” Zhengting voice weak, of course since Xukun and Ziyi is dating each other, right?

“Fuck Zhengting. I love you so much. I am chicken hiding behind Ziyi every time when I supposed to be confessed to you. Only you, Zhengting.” Xukun tear fall, cupping his own face, not want to let anyone see his mess.

“Kun. Do you really mean it?” Zhengting try to pull away the hands, try to get a better looking at Xukun. Xukun tilt his head up, meeting the shiny bright eyes, “Yes. I love you so much Zhengting.” before Zhengting can say anything, Xukun already capture their lips together. The kiss is slow and romantic, Xukun capture his lower lips, suck at it then kiss him fully, not inserting tongue yet, he doesn’t want to surprise the other guy. Zhengting reply by giving all of his for Xukun to control everything. The kiss breaks apart, a string of saliva cover both their lips. Xukun wipe away with a peck and caresses with his thumb.

“I love you, Zhengting.”

Zhengting slowly feel burned in his face, shy as his long time crush finally be his. “So, you are not actually dating Ziyi, right?” Xukun chuckled to that statement, turned his back to Ziyi “Ziyi, are we dating all this time?”

Ziyi taken aback, “WOW WOW... slow down. I am fucking straight. He all yours Zhengting. I’m out from this room.” Ziyi get up, begin to walk away before he smacks Chengcheng ang Justin head, “They going to have sex, you want to watch it do you?”

“Ewww... of course not. But I want to stay inside here.” Chengcheng give innocent puppy eyes.

“Get out already. All of you. Don’t come back in one hour.” Xukun shoo them out.

“One hour? Is it enough, baby?”

“We can continue at home all day if you want, but now let’s do the introduction first.”

**Author's Note:**

> again i need to go study. exam exam exam.. the sex scene.. imagine urself ahahahahahah


End file.
